Las rosas son rojas
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora Lirillith. Es San Valentín, y Kotetsu, Antonio, y Tomoe, todavía en la secundaria y aún estableciendo sus relaciones, encuentran que intercambiar regalos no aclara actualmente del todo los sentimientos de ninguno.


**"Las rosas son rojas".**

**(Traducción autorizada de un fic de Lirillith)**

¡Hola, soy TheYoko, la escritora y traductora de fics que nunca saca la cuchara de la taza cuando bebe té o malta torrada!. Estreno traducción en un Fandom nuevo, así que para las que ya me conocen del Fandom de Monochrome Factor: ¡Hola!; y para las que recién me ven en este mundillo de Tiger & Bunny: ¡Hola, y gracias por darme la oportunidad de dar a conocer mi trabajo!.

Bueno, así como para decir algo de mí rapidito, soy escritora de fics de Saint Seiya desde hace 13 años (con otro seudónimo; pero ya no escribo ni publico sobre esa serie… Debería volver), y hace un par de años que soy fan de Monochrome factor (y por ahora tengo un solo fic mío publicado… y que todavía no terminé), y hace unos meses conocí Tiger & Bunny, la serie de la cual estoy absolutamente enamorada, absolutamente chiflada, y terriblemente absorbida por su mundo, sus personajes y su trama (que muchos tildan de simplista y previsible; ¡pero qué diablos! ¡no es el plot lo que me interesa, sinó la humana, creíble y estrecha relación que se creó entre Kotetsu y Barnaby!). Tengo el disco rígido lleno de imágenes de ellos, de los Hero Radio, de los escanes de los Hero Books, la película, los especiales Side Tiger y Side Bunny, las traducciones que hacen los fans al inglés de las entrevistas y los Hero Gossip, los capis del manga que han salido, absolutamente todos los fics que me leí y que me gustan, (tanto en inglés como en español), todos los AMV-MAD y MMD que cazo en el portal de videos de NicoNico Douga, los capítulos de la serie versión BD-RIP, y cuanto dou ande dando vueltas, sea yaoi o no (mis autoras de dous favoritas: Unko Yoshida y Asia Watanabe). Estoy tan feliz de haberlos conocido, y soy muy feliz amándolos (y viéndo cómo se aman). También son parte de la Gran Familia ahora, pues el viernes imprimí una imagen de Kotetsu y Barnaby y los puse en el librero, casi junto a Akira y Shirogane. Cuando arme bien mi Deviantart subo fotos.

Siguiendo con lo anterior, si bien no tengo casi nada propio subido, tengo algunas traducciones hechas y publicadas en el Fandom de Monochrome factor, y decidí comenzar en el mundo T&B con una traducción de un fic que ya había leído, y que me había gustado muchísimo porque ilustra una época de la que se sabe poco sobre Kotetsu: su época de estudiante y su relación con Tomoe y Antonio, sus únicos amigos en ese entonces. El fic se llama "Las rosas son rojas" y le pertenece a la autora Lirillith, quien me dio permiso para traducir y publicar su historia. ¡Yo, por supus, contentísima!.

Tengo planes de continuar traduciendo, despacito, claro, no es tan sencillo como parece, y yo, que sufro de síndrome de _-¡oh, brilla!-_ atención, no hago las cosas más fáciles tampoco… ¡¿O por qué creen que tardé tanto en traducir esto?!. ¡La culpa es del Silent Hill para PSONE! (es que lo estoy jugando en emulador otra vez y estoy emperrada en volver a sacar TODOS los finales una vez más. Mi PS2 está rota, así que esta vez ni el Katamari Damacy ni el Guitar Hero III tienen culpa de nada).

Luego del fic hago algunas aclaraciones sobre la traducción, por si las dudas, que algunos términos fueron un tremendo dolor de cabeza para traducir. Y güeno… ¡Nos leemos en otra traducción, si me dan el permiso correspondiente!. ¡Gracias!.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"Las rosas son rojas" © Lirillith.

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: "TheYoko".

Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, sinó que se pertenecen el uno al otro porque _están_ hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise.

El fic original en inglés lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fic favoritos, en FFNET.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 13 de Mayo de 2013. Hora: 20:21. Fecha de término de traducción: 21 de Junio de 2013. Hora: 13:05].

**Las rosas son rojas.**

Notas: Escrito por el Día de San Valentín y para el T&B anon meme. Ligero trío. Además, cuando Tomoe menciona el fandom, presumiblemente esté pensando en cons y fanzines, quizás Usenet o mailing lists, aunque no es de suficiente interés para mí como para entrar en detalles.

Antonio había especulado que necesitaría comenzar a planear algo para San Valentín ya por el mes de Diciembre, cuando cayó en la cuenta que Tomoe y Kotetsu estaban apegándose. Sabía que quería darles a ambos algo que de alguna manera mostrara lo que sentía por ellos, y San Valentín era una fecha fácil de recordar que se aplicaba a sus dos amigos, así que no tendría que esmerarse demasiado para el cumpleaños de uno y luego tener que esperar muchos meses para hacer la misma cosa por el otro. Y tampoco sabía sus fechas de cumpleaños aún, así que esa era otra razón para ceñirse a San Valentín.

Entonces debería darles regalos a ambos. Regalos iguales. Algo lindo y gracioso, que no fuera extremadamente serio y cursi; pero algo al mismo tiempo con un claro motivo de corazón y así mostrar que él los consideraba más que amigos, aunque un poquito, no tanto como para querer robarle Tomoe a Kotetsu o Kotetsu a Tomoe, aunque quizás Tomoe diría que en eso no había robo implicado, pero… corazones, sí. Chucherías rosas y rojas. Cosas así.

Y no podían ser muy costosos, porque no podía gastar tanto, y él no era tan estúpido como para robar en una tienda un regalo para Tomoe Amamiya. O al aspirante a héroe, pero estaba bien seguro que Tomoe lo haría sufrir mucho más que Kotetsu si cometía algún crimen y ella lo descubría.

Así que una vez que los regalos de San Valentín se pusieron a la venta, Antonio comenzó a merodear por los sectores temáticos, algo incómodo, evaluando las opciones. No le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir las opciones perfectas; unos pequeños corazones de San Valentín, aunque probablemente lo suficientemente grandes como para media docena de caramelos o más, con dibujos en caricatura de los héroes en el frente. Había un Mister Legend, con su enorme pulgar arriba (enorme literalmente, su mano era tan grande como su cabeza de caricatura), con una burbuja de comic en la que decía: "¡San Valentín, eres LEGENDARIO!". La palabra legendario tenía grandes letras amarillas con bordes en negro. Gray Ghost, con su sombrero fedora, diciendo: "¡San Valentín, me quito el sombrero ante ti!", aunque no se estaba quitando nada en el dibujo. Bird of Paradise, inclinada para mostrar su escote de caricatura y soplando un beso, diciendo: "¡Haces que mi corazón se ELEVE!". Purple Panter diciendo: "¡San Valentín, eres PURR- fecto!". Y así.

La elección para Kotetsu era obvia. Adoraba fanáticamente a Legend. Para Tomoe era un poco más difícil. También estaba loca por Legend, pero Antonio no quería darle lo mismo que a Kotetsu, y sabía que Kotetsu no sería feliz con ningún otro héroe. A Tomoe le gustaban la mayoría de los héroes; parecía pensar que Legend y Gray Ghost estaban entendiéndose, lo cual a Antonio le parecía algo improbable, pero… interesante. Y ella estaba muy excitada por la temporada de la novata Purple Panther, lo cual los hacía tener algo en común.

Antonio no era un fanático como ellos – miraba mayormente Hero TV porque ellos lo hacían – pero Panther era terriblemente sensual. A Tomoe le gustaba mayormente porque era una mujer que estaba actualmente atrayendo la atención hacia ella gracias a sus dos cinturones negros (uno en tae kwon do y otro en karate) y por su ranking, no sólo por sus pechos o sus piernas. Antonio pensaba interiormente que eso era porque sus pechos eran muy fáciles de notar por sí mismos - no necesitabas que nadie te los señalara - pero él nunca lo dijo.

Así que podía elegir cualquiera para Tomoe. Y tenía una hermanita y un hermanito en casa, así que era muy riesgoso comprar los regalos muy pronto; tenía mucho tiempo para decidir cuál elegir para ella.

* * *

Tomoe realmente podría haber vivido con una mejor sincronización para San Valentín. Sin embargo, el día se repetía cada año en la misma fecha, así que quizás lo que ella realmente necesitaba era una mejor coordinación para Kotetsu y Antonio. Tomoe conocía a Kotetsu desde hacía un tiempo, claro, pero apenas habían comenzado a ser amigos en el último par de meses, y ella en ese entonces no conocía para nada a Antonio; él no tomaba ningún curso de honor, al contrario de Kotetsu, así que Antonio había sido siempre ese chico gigante que parecía una especie de matón, hasta el invierno pasado.

Y ella le gustaba a Kotetsu, lo cual hacía todo realmente embarazoso. El chico probablemente creía que Tomoe no podría descubrirlo, porque Kotetsu podía ser bastante tonto - pero vamos. Podía ser malo recordando cosas, pero una vez, cuando estaba pidiéndole ayuda con su tarea de geometría, actuaba como si no supiera la fórmula para calcular el área de un triángulo. Y él no era así de estúpido. Sólo estaba llamando su atención para pasar tiempo con ella.

Y seguro, claro, él realmente era lindo, y la hacía reír, y tenía esa increíble sonrisa, y también le gustaban los héroes por todas las razones correctas… ¡pero ese era el gran problema!. Darle un regalo de San Valentín porque a ella también le gustaba él era algo aterrorizante, porque de verdad le gustaba, y darle un regalo de San Valentín e insistir que no era porque él le gustaba podría ser contraproducente, porque ¿qué pasaría si Kotetsu le creía y encontraba otra chica que le gustara?.

Y también estaba Antonio. Quien era un muy buen chico, y lo último que ella quería era hacerlo sentir la tercera rueda - la quinta rueda, así se decía en realidad, aún cuando ellos sólo eran tres- especialmente desde que parecía necesitar algunos amigos que no anduvieran por ahí cometiendo delitos todo el tiempo por ninguna buena razón. Y ser amigo de Kotetsu parecía significar mucho para él.

Muchísimo. Tanto que algunas veces ella creía que quizás Antonio estaba interesado en Kotetsu, como, bueno, interesado, pero tal vez era porque ella era una loca fuyoshi actuando como si ellos dos fueran Mr. Legend y Gray Ghost. No que fuera tan obvio como lo era con los héroes, al menos si le preguntabas a ella, y tampoco era tanto como una ilusión - Antonio era muy lindo también, pero era raro relacionar amorosamente a dos de tus amigos como si fueran una pareja de gente famosa, o personajes de ficción - pero Tomoe probablemente estaba usando anteojos de shipeo. O tal vez era por cómo Antonio actuaba con sus amigos, porque algunas veces pensaba que él estaba interesado en ella, también.

Y ese era otro problema, realmente, al menos potencialmente. Antonio era muy bonito también - y tenía un lindo trasero, como Emi había señalado repetidamente - y realmente era un buen chico. Tomoe no quería que todo se confundiera. Tal vez sería mejor si no le obsequiaba nada a nadie por San Valentín.

Pero probablemente debería estar preparada. Sólo en caso de que alguno de los dos la sorprendiera con un regalo. La pregunta era qué hacer ahora que estaban fuera de la escuela primaria. El último año ella y sus amigas habían bromeado con los corazoncitos con mensaje; Emi había comprado una caja entera y los habían estado repartiendo por todas partes y riéndose en las mesas de la clase de química, y entonces en la de historia cuando el señor Nguyen no estaba prestando atención. Melissa le arrojó un corazón que decía "Te amo" a Tomoe por la cabeza y todo fué una encubierta guerra de corazones por el resto del día. El año anterior había sido nombrada representante de la clase por primera vez, tomándose las cosas aún más en serio que este año, así que les había entregado a cada uno de sus compañeros de clase unos paquetitos de chocolates Kisses y una nota personalizada. Uff, ya no quería escribir todas esas notas a mano otra vez… pero tampoco eso resolvería el problema. Haría eso para sus compañeros y entonces le daría a Kotetsu alguna pequeña cosa extra (dado que estaba en su clase), y lo mismo para Antonio.

Y entonces Kotetsu diría "hey, ella me dio un BESO por San Valentín, je je je," y los que nunca jamás hablaban con él escucharían eso, y así Tomoe se pasaría la siguiente semana diciendo (gritando, eventualmente) QUE NO ERA ESA CLASE DE BESO a todos, maestros incluidos probablemente, y entonces ella mataría a Kotetsu y todo sería un enorme desastre.

Esta vez necesitaba ser un poco más platónica. ¿Por qué no fabricarían chocolates con forma de apretón de manos?.

* * *

"¡No te olvides que hoy es San Valentín!", gritó la madre de Kotetsu a sus espaldas cuando abandonó la cocina. Kotetsu giró los ojos un poco. ¿Le estaba recordando qué día era? ¿Y qué esperaba que él hiciera si lo _olvidaba_, comprar algo camino a la escuela? No era como que vivieran en medio de una ciudad, a sólo unas calles de todas las tiendas.

"¡Ya lo sé, Má!", contestó, sentándose para colocarse los zapatos. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Este año, en particular, no había manera de que lo olvidara; este año tenía verdaderos amigos, gente que le hablaría incluso fuera de la escuela, que pasarían tiempo con él a veces hasta en los fines de semana.

Este año él tenía a Tomoe y a Antonio.

No que supiera tampoco exactamente cómo encajaban ellos dos con San Valentín. Esto no era como en la primaria, decorando bolsas de papel de modo que se le pudiera dar un regalo de San Valentín a otros, al menos en teoría (en quinto grado le habían regalado tres, de niñas que aparentemente no habían leído el recordatorio de que él era intocable, y en sexto grado no había recibido nada, porque ya todos lo sabían). Ahora era voluntario, lo cual le había parecido bien por muchos años, porque podía tratar de fingir que era un día como cualquier otro y que en verdad no le importaba que nadie le diera ningún obsequio. Ahora, sin embargo, cuando tenía amigos a quienes darle algo, y quienes quizás también le dieran algo a él, sería potencialmente muchísimo mejor… potencialmente. En ese mismo momento era algo absolutamente aterrador.

Sabía cómo le gustaría que fuera. Le daría a Tomoe una flor o algo, un gran ramo de flores, quizás algunos chocolates en una caja realmente bonita en vez de las únicas que podía comprar actualmente. Y diría algo espléndidamente romántico y fuera de serie sobre cómo se sentía por ella y eso, y no balbucear o llamarla Cuatro ojos o Colitas de cerdo o Tomogotchi - sería fácil no seguir apodándola si ella no se enojara tanto por los mismos - y así finalmente admitiría que la única razón por la que ella lo peleaba todo el tiempo era porque estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Y entonces Kotetsu mágicamente sabría si debiera decirle a Antonio algo, y dejaría de estar tan nervioso cuando pensaba sobre si debía hacerlo, y cómo Antonio lo tomaría, si es que se podía hablar sobre cómo se sentía.

¡Pero todo estaba bien! ¡Estaba preparado! Tenía una bolsa de esos enormes caramelos de corazón con mensajes en su mochila, y un par de corazones de chocolate grandes, y un animal de felpa - el que se suponía que era un leopardo o algo pero quizás, si eras realmente optimista, era un tigre - sosteniendo un corazón que decía "Estoy loco por ti." Kotetsu pensaba que era una idea súper grandiosa, especialmente si el animal era un tigre, porque mostraría que le gustaba su idea para su nombre de héroe, y serviría para decirle que ella le gustaba sin ser demasiado sentimental u obvio o algo como eso. Y si Tomoe se molestaba con la idea de él gustando de ella, siempre podía improvisar algo como si sólo se tratara sobre su nombre de héroe.

Y uno de los corazones de chocolate podría ser para Antonio, tal vez, si Antonio quería un corazón de chocolate. Uno de su parte, en todo caso. O en general. Antonio aseguraba que no le gustaban mucho los dulces, porque no eran macho o algo, aunque hacía una excepción por el pastel tres leches de su abuela, lo cual era completamente razonable porque esa cosa probablemente sabía mejor que el sexo. Bueno, mejor que el sexo se sentía. No que Kotetsu lo supiera. Pero era realmente un buen pastel.

Quizás Antonio le diera una porción de ese pastel por San Valentín. Sería estupendo.

Como fuera, ya estaba listo. Totalmente preparado. ¡Y no estaba nervioso! ¡Iba a ser un buen día realmente! Pastel o no pastel.

* * *

Tomoe aguardaba frente a la escuela cuando Antonio arribó. Estaba completamente seguro que no había llegado tarde, así que ella debía haber llegado con antelación. Se veía algo nerviosa e inquieta, y su cabello lucía atado en dos trenzas otra vez. Había pasado un tiempo desde que las usara; y había dejado de hacerlo para que Kotetsu ya no la llamara "Colitas de cerdo", pero allí estaba, con sus dos trenzas, una de las cuales la enredaba y desenredaba con su dedo índice. Se veía realmente linda de esa manera (normalmente, cuando ella no estaba así de nerviosa) pero parecía sin justificativo.

"Hey, Tomoe", la saludó Antonio, algo más tímidamente de lo que usualmente hacía, completamente consciente de la pequeña caja con forma de corazón en su mochila con Purple Panther en la tapa y probablemente algunos-caramelos-realmente-grandes dentro.

Tomoe estuvo a punto de morir del susto. "¡Antonio! ¡Hola!", consiguió decir, su voz sonando muy aguda y algo artificial. "¡No te vi llegar!".

"Me dí cuenta," dijo él. "¿Estás bien? Pareces, um…"

"¡Estoy bien!", exclamó ella. "¡Totalmente bien!"

"Bien, ah, bueno." Tomar su mochila para poder abrirla pareció completamente imposible de pronto. "Um," dijo. "¿Te dio él algo?".

"¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Él?".

"Tú sabes de quién hablo."

"¡No, yo no! ¿De quién estás hablando?".

¿Era en serio?. Sonaba muy sincera. "¡De Kotetsu!".

"¿Qué, está él aquí?" Observó por los alrededores furtivamente. "No, no me ha dado nada. ¿Por qué debería darme algo?".

"Porque…" ¿Ella estaba loca, o era su imaginación? "Um, ¿porque es San Valentín?".

"¿Y? ¿Por qué debería darme algo por San Valentín?".

Bien, esa era su entrada. "¿Porque le gustas? ¿Porque es tu amigo?" Tomoe abrió la boca para objetar la primera oración. "Yo también te traje algo."

"¿De verdad?" La trenza se desenredó de su dedo.

"Sí." Antonio trajo su mochila hasta su frente y la abrió. La caja. Allí estaba. Aún envuelta en su plástico. Mierda, ¿no era ese el precio que debió quitar?. Demasiado tarde, de veras. Extrajo la caja y se la obsequió. Los ojos de Tomoe se ensancharon, y de la caja lo miró a él, de nuevo a la caja, y otra vez a su rostro, como si aguardara que alguno cambiara. "Um," dijo Antonio, ya no tan seguro de por qué había pensado que esta sería una buena idea. "Feliz San Valentín."

Eso pareció descongelarla. "¡Oh, mi Dios, Antonio, gracias! ¡Eres tan dulce!" Tomoe tomó la caja de sus manos, entonces, para su entremezclada excitación y alarma, se acercó a él, tan cerca que podría oler su perfume o shampoo o algo - olía como a vainilla - y entonces oh, Dios, no se detenía. Antonio cerró sus ojos, casi petrificado, esto estaba funcionando de mejor manera de lo que había pensado que lo haría. Y entonces ella lo besó en la mejilla. Bien, quizás no tan así de mejor. Era un empate. ¡Caray, a pesar de todo lo había besado en la mejilla!. Sentía su rostro un poco como si estuviera en llamas. Tomoe aún estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera oler la esencia a vainilla, sin embargo, y ella le sonreía.

"Es, ah, ya sabes, San Valentín," murmuró. ¿Debía tratar de besarla? ¿Ya ahora mismo? ¿Por eso permanecía cerca suyo?.

"También te traje algo, pero está guardado en mi casillero," dijo ella. Se apartó, lo cual fue un poco decepcionante aunque mejor probablemente, para su completa salud y para evitar comenzar la clase con un desatino. "Te lo daré a la hora del almuerzo, ¿está bien?."

Eso sonaba como una invitación a tener sexo en alguna parte - Antonio había oído historias increíbles sobre la habitación oculta - pero vamos, era Tomoe. Ella bromeaba sobre el sexo como todos pero Antonio estaba completamente seguro que la chica no lo haría nunca en esa habitación. Era claro que le daría literalmente algún obsequio, como un caramelo o algo así. "Está bien," contestó tontamente.

"Bien," dijo ella. "Um, ¡hasta el almuerzo! ¡Te veo entonces!" Tomoe dudó un momento, como si él fuera a hacer otra cosa más que asentir estúpidamente ante la chica, y entonces ella volteó y corrió dentro de la escuela.

* * *

Tomoe navegaba en piloto automático al atravesar las puertas del frente de la escuela, el enorme pasillo de entrada con la vitrina de trofeos y la entrada al auditorio, atravesó el pasillo con la entrada de la biblioteca a un lado, y hasta su casillero sin comprender que todavía sostenía el corazón. Despertó de su ensueño con un sobresalto; ¿no se había cruzado con nadie, verdad?. Sólo con Antonio. ¡Y Antonio le había dado un corazón con caramelos, caray! Había estado tan concentrada en Kotetsu que nunca se le había ocurrido que Antonio tuviera algo así como sentimientos por ella; había creído que tal vez sintiera que ella le gustaba un poco, pero no tanto como para darle algo por San Valentín. Y ella realmente tampoco había esperado reaccionar del modo que lo hizo. Diablos, estuvo a punto de besarlo, ahí mismo enfrente de la escuela. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?.

Iba a dejar su mochila en el suelo y darle una ojeada al corazón, eso era.

Cuando lo hizo casi dijo "Awwn" en voz alta. Incluso se oyó reír un poco, sorprendida y emocionada. Era una caja pequeña con forma de corazón, con un dibujo de Purple Panther, la novata favorita de Tomoe, en el frente. Aparecía parada con las manos en sus caderas, diciendo "¡San Valentín, eres purr-fecto!." Había también algo que parecía papel en la parte de atrás; lo volteó y notó que Antonio había pegado algo con su nombre en esa parte del corazón. Un sobre, con algo brillante y colorido visible a través del simple papel. Tomoe despegó la cinta con la uña, tratando de abrir el pequeño sobre sin romper nada.

Cuando finalmente lo pudo abrir, descubrió que tenía razón; era una de esas simples tarjetas de San Valentín para regalar a los niños. Dentro había una tarjeta de Mister Legend: "¡Eres mi héroe!", decía. Antonio había completado los espacios 'para' y 'de' del frente. Tomoe dio vuelta la tarjeta, y detrás había escrito "Tal vez debí darte a tu GG." ¡Hubieras, Antonio!, corrigió automáticamente, pero aún sonreía por la tarjeta.

Estaba muy, muy feliz ahora de haber hecho buenos regalos de San Valentín. Unos realmente buenos - Antonio merecía uno, definitivamente, sin importar las consecuencias de lo que eso iba a acarrear. Y todo por haber estado al acecho en espera de Kotetsu. Tomoe abrió su casillero, tan sólo para comprobar el recipiente donde traía sus obsequios, en el gabinete superior. Tal vez debiera tomar una de esas tarjetas de la librería y escribir algo para Antonio. Era posible también que le tomara un buen tiempo encontrar el mensaje adecuado. Y si lo escondía en una libreta…

"Yo, Tomoe."

Kotetsu estaba parado a un lado de su casillero, apoyando un codo contra el casillero próximo al suyo en una pose que él claramente creía que era aduladora y fantástica. Pero a Tomoe no le importó si lo era o no; dio un chillido y cerró la puerta de su casillero con un golpe. Kotetsu parpadeó, perplejo, entonces su expresión cambió a una sonrisa altanera, como si creyera que la había atrapado. "¿Qué hay en tu casillero que no se supone que vea, hmm?"

"¡Nada!"

"Oh, vamos."

"Nada para ti," corrigió ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Siempre llegas tarde a la escuela."

"Decidí llegar temprano esta vez. Porque es una ocasión especial."

"Es el Día-de-Kotetsu-Kaburagi-preocupándose-por-la-escue la."

"¡Hoy es San Valentín! ¡Sí!"

"¿Oh, en serio? Creo que lo olvidé."

"No. Tienes un corazón ahí mismo sobre tu mochila."

"¡¿Qué?! Yo-" Oh, no. Era cierto. Había olvidado esconderlo. "¡Eso… no es mío!"

"¿De quién es, entonces?"

"Es- Quiero decir-" Kotetsu intentó inclinarse a tomarlo y ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con su libreta. "¡Deja mis cosas en paz!"

"¡Entonces es tuyo!"

"Cállate," farfulló Tomoe. Los chicos eran lo peor y los odiaba a todos. Incluyendo a Antonio. Era por su culpa que ella estuviera en ese trance.

"¿Así que alguien te lo dio o tú se lo vas a dar a alguien?"

Aaaaargh. "Alguien me lo dio…" No estaba tan distraída por su propio enojo como para no notar que Kotetsu se veía un poco… herido. Sintió que se ablandaba e intentó resistirse. "Antonio," dijo. Bien, no debería haberse resistido tanto, porque definitivamente el chico se veía lastimado ahora. "Es… mira, es realmente lindo, es un Valentín de Purple Panther," dijo, tomándolo para mostrárselo. No lo estaba escondiendo, él era muy entrometido, nada más. Y no era como que ella y Antonio tuvieran algún tórrido y secreto romance y estaban ocultándoselo. Sólo era un regalo con un héroe de caricatura – no era como que Antonio iba a pedirle que se casara con ella.

"Je, sí," dijo él, pero apenas lo miró. Se oía realmente apagado. Depresivo.

"Me sorprendió totalmente," continuó ella, de todos modos. "No esperaba verlo en la escuela esta mañana, mucho menos que me obsequiara un regalo por San Valentín."

"Sí, Antonio es… sorprendente. A veces."

"¿Así que por qué viniste tan temprano a la escuela?"

"Oh, sólo, ah… me desperté temprano por alguna razón."

Mentiroso. Kotetsu estaba allí temprano por alguna razón que tenía que ver con el Día de San Valentín. ¿Tenía un regalo para darle? ¿O… para darle a alguien más? ¿Quería ella convencerlo para que le diera un regalo, o que al menos admitiera que quería hacer algo relacionado con San Valentín? ¿O era mejor sólo pretender que nada había pasado y mantener las cosas como siempre habían sido en lo posible?.

"Creí que habías dicho que era porque hoy es San Valentín."

"No, solamente dije que hoy es San Valentín, nada más."

"No. Dijiste que era una ocasión especial cuando te pregunté por qué."

"Oh. Maldición."

"Así que… tienes a alguien a quien quieres darle un regalo?"

Kotetsu sacudió la cabeza. "Creía que sí, pero ella me rechaza por estar con alguien más."

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Kotetsu, no estamos saliendo! ¡Solamente me dio un inofensivo regalo por San Valentín! ¡Mis amigos me han dado regalos así por toneladas! ¿Vas a poner esa mala cara todo el día?"

"¡Sí!", replicó el chico. Tomoe lo miró y él sonrió por respuesta. Kotetsu y su estúpida y adorable sonrisa. "Ganaste. Te traje algo," continuó.

"Espera, yo- ¿qué quieres decir con que yo gané? ¡Quería que dejes de enfurruñarte, no que me dieras algo!"

"Bueno, conseguiste ambos." Kotetsu se quitó la mochila. Tomoe observó a un grupo de chicos pasando por el corredor; niños de primaria, pensó ella, nadie que conociera. El muchacho se inclinó y revolvió el contenido, finalmente extrayendo un pequeño animal de felpa. Se enderezó y se lo entregó a Tomoe. Era de un cierto color dorado, con manchas en forma de óvalo o quizás eran unas raras y anchas rayas, sosteniendo un corazón que decía, "¡Estoy loco por ti!"

"¿Es eso…?"

"¡Creo que es un tigre!", dijo él alegremente. "O podría ser un leopardo. Pero quiero que sea un tigre."

"Creo que será un tigre, entonces," dijo ella. "¿Entonces te gusta Wild Tiger?"

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó, si eso era posible. ¿Tenía lágrimas en los ojos? Se veía tan… feliz y sincero que casi hería mirarlo, y ella sentía sus ojos algo húmedos también. "Me alegra que te guste," le dijo ella al tigre-leopardo. Se adelantó para tomarlo y sus manos se rozaron. Tomoe levantó la vista para enfrentar a Kotetsu otra vez, y él aún seguía mirándola de aquella manera.

"Estás usando las colitas de cerdo otra vez," dijo él, porque por supuesto tenía que elegir la única cosa que podía decir que la haría a ella querer matarlo en vez de confesarle lo que sentía por él. "Te quedan bien."

Pero Tomoe no lo mataría en el Día de San Valentín, especialmente no cuando Kotetsu había evitado actualmente llamarla siempre "Colitas de cerdo." Volteó con el tigre en sus manos. "Gracias," dijo, en vez.

* * *

Kotetsu estuvo deprimido por un tiempo. A Tomoe pareció gustarle el tigre-leopardo, y no parecía nada diferente a como era antes, así que si se había enamorado de Antonio obviamente había sido hace un tiempo. Ella _dijo_ que no estaban saliendo. _Todavía,_ agregó mentalmente él. ¿Pero quizás, si todavía no estaban saliendo, él aún tenía alguna posibilidad con ella?. Pero esto realmente apestaba. Él no quería competir contra Antonio. Y mientras odiaba realmente la idea de Tomoe enamorándose de Antonio, odiaba la idea de Antonio enamorándose de Tomoe, también.

Así que era actualmente un día del demonio. Se arrastró hasta su propio casillero eventualmente, y se obligó a concurrir a la clase de matemáticas - comenzar el día con Geometría era la prueba de que nunca sería feliz - y entonces a la de Historia, y entonces ya no podría soportarlo más y se escondería en la parte trasera de la biblioteca antes que ir a la clase de Inglés, donde vería a Tomoe. Claro, sí, eso significaría que ella lo mataría cuando lo atrapara - la chica odiaba que él se saltara las clases - ¿pero qué importancia tenía? Antonio y ella iban a unirse en cualquier momento.

Excepto que aparentemente no ya de inmediato, porque Antonio estaba metido ahí también. Kotetsu sintió a su corazón hundirse ante el recuerdo. Tomoe y Antonio se gustaban el uno al otro probablemente, y él estaba solo. Ya no más mejores amigos. Pero no era como que él _no_ quisiera estar cerca de Antonio, así que se acercó cabizbajo a la mesa del chico, apoyó su mochila en ella, y se sentó en una silla cercana.

"Hey," lo saludó Antonio, con esa sonrisa que siempre hacía al estómago de Kotetsu voltear. "¿Otra vez evitando las clases?".

"Sí, bueno, no como que haya leído el libro. No lo entiendo. Shakespeare tiene sentido cuando la gente lo actúa, ¿así que por qué es tan difícil de leer?"

"¿Porque está en un extraño lenguaje disfrazado de inglés?"

Kotetsu soltó una risita. "Sí, es eso."

"Um, tengo algo para ti," dijo Antonio, abruptamente. Kotetsu lo miró; sus cejas estaban unidas como si estuviera enojado o preocupado por algo, y entonces buscó su mochila. Kotetsu apoyó un codo en la mesa, observándolo. Bien, observando el modo en el que sus brazos y hombros se movían mientras el chico revolvía en sus cosas. Antonio estaba construido como… alguien realmente construido, lo cual parecía ser todo mérito suyo y no el resultado de ser un NEXT. Quizás él debería también comenzar a entrenar. ¿Le gustaría eso a Tomoe? Lo necesitaba de todas formas; los héroes no deberían tener costillas que se vieran.

"Bueno, ah," dijo Antonio, sentándose de nuevo. "Aquí." Deslizó la pequeña caja con forma de corazón por la mesa hasta Kotetsu. La versión en caricatura de Mister Legend diciendo "¡Eres LEGENDARIO!, en grandes letras de molde. La caja tenía forma de corazón. La caja tenía una completa forma de corazón. Kotetsu la tomó, con su propio corazón martilleando en su pecho. Había algo pegado por debajo, una nota, o algo; dio vuelta la caja para ver si podía despegarla. Entonces miró a Antonio, esperando la risa, el "no es homo, eh," la broma. Antonio se veía como si fuera a tener un ataque cardíaco.

"Um," dijo Kotetsu. "También te traje algo a ti."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, ah," Kotetsu tomó su mochila. "Si lo quieres, o sea." Sacó el corazón envuelto en papel rojo y se lo ofreció; los dedos de Antonio acariciaron los suyos cuando lo tomó. Kotetsu tragó saliva. _No me dejen_, pensó. _Ninguno de ustedes._ "Sé que siempre dices que no te gustan los dulces, pero ya sabes. Es San Valentín. Es como tradicional. ¿Creo que es chocolate oscuro?"

"Bueno," dijo Antonio suavemente, mirando el papel. "No lo estoy rechazando, sabes."

"Sí. Bueno. ¿Bien?". ¿Necesitaban hablar sobre cómo se sentían?. Diablos, Kotetsu no estaba totalmente seguro sobre ello. O… no, no eso exactamente. Él sabía lo que sentía por Antonio. Pero también sabía lo que sentía por Tomoe, y no quería renunciar a Tomoe por Antonio. En lo absoluto. Y tampoco quería ser uno de esos infieles desgraciados ni nada, y se sentía demasiado paralizado para siquiera alcanzarlo y tocarlo. Antonio aún sostenía el corazón con ambas manos, como si estuviera aterrado de dejarlo caer.

"Le dí a Tomoe un regalo, también," dijo Antonio.

Bien, Kotetsu lo _sabía_, pero que su amigo lo admitiera era un poco inesperado. "Sí, lo ví. Tú y ella están, ah…"

"Yo… eeeeh. Quiero decir, Tomoe y tú son como… No puedo darle algo a ella y no a ti. O a ti y no a ella." Sus ojos encontraron los de Kotetsu. Siempre habían sido así de verdes, obviamente, pero Kotetsu no podía recordar la última vez que los había observado tanto tiempo. "No puedo elegir a uno sobre el otro, ¿sabes?"

"Sí," dijo Kotetsu. No podía apartar la vista aun cuando estaba completamente seguro que debía hacerlo. Por alguna razón. Pero no podía discernir cuál era esa razón. "Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir."

Probablemente la razón por la que debía apartar la mirada era porque estaba _inclinándose_, y también Antonio, y estaban inclinándose el uno hacia el otro. Y no era tanto como que era una mala idea en general besar a Antonio, aunque probablemente lo era besarlo en la biblioteca… tal vez. Quizás. Kotetsu había sobrevivido a través de peores ideas, sin embargo.

Y entonces oyó un jadeo y ambos se sobresaltaron y clavaron la mirada en direcciones opuestas. Después de un segundo, Kotetsu dirigió la vista en la dirección del sonido.

Y entonces la tierra se abrió y lo tragó y nunca jamás volvió a ver u oír, porque quien había hecho el ruido era Tomoe, su rostro de un rojo brillante, y ser enterrado vivo era una mejor opción que intentar convencerla que nada había pasado y que él querría totalmente tener sus bebés si ella se lo pidiera.

Antonio fue el único que rompió el silencio. "Um," dijo.

Tomoe se deslizó en una de las sillas en la parte opuesta de la mesa. "Debería golpearme," dijo. "Si sólo me hubiera quedado call-"

"Voy a morir," dijo Kotetsu. "Sólo dame un minuto. Esto lo resolverá todo."

"No se te permite morir," dijo Tomoe. "De hecho quiero verlos besarse a ustedes alguna vez." Su rostro continuaba muy rosa, pero estaba sonriendo, y no mirándolo como si lo odiara.

"Espera, tú- espera. ¿Esto es como eso tuyo de GG y Legend?"

"Kotetsu es muy estúpido," le dijo Antonio a Tomoe.

"_Lo sé_."

"Quiero decir… es como eso y no como aquello con Vladimir y Estragón?". De verdad, y no sólo una broma que la clase entera podría entender.

"Sí," dijo ella. "Algo así. Un poco. ¿Kotetsu, por qué estás saltándote la clase?"

"Porque, um. Razones. Buenas razones."

"Antonio, ya es casi la cuarta hora. ¿Tienes una examen de ciencias, no?"

Antonio hizo una mueca. "Sí. Es por eso que voy a quedarme aquí."

"No, no lo harás. Ve y haz el examen."

"Eres una mujer cruel, Tomoe," dijo el chico, pero se levantó y se echó la mochila sobre un hombro.

"Te ayudé a estudiar, así que ahora necesitas ir y ponerlo en práctica," dijo ella. "Ve y muestra lo increíble que soy."

"Haz estado pasando mucho tiempo con Kotetsu," dijo Antonio sobre su hombro. Ambos lo observaron irse; Kotetsu estaba tratando de no mirar su trasero, no con Tomoe allí mismo, pero cuando la miró estuvo bien seguro que ella no estaba haciendo ningún intento para no mirar también. Bien, bueno… no que pudiera culparla.

"¿Por qué no estás _tú_ en clases?" preguntó él, finalmente.

"Tenemos una substituta, así que nos dio una hora de lectura libre porque habría habido un debate si la profesora Komatsu hubiera venido. Así que pedí un pase de biblioteca ya que me imaginé que quizás estarías aquí."

"Bien," dijo él, sin tener idea de cómo poner en palabras lo que estaba en su mente, lo cual era algo como, _entonces, ¿ahora estamos compartiendo a Antonio o algo?._

"¿Vladimir y Estragón?", dijo ella, su tono definitivamente burlón aun cuando estaba ruborizándose otra vez. "¿Es todo lo que recuerdas de aquella obra?"

Kotetsu pensó sobre ello. "Totalmente. Siempre me imaginé que eso tuyo con GG y Legend eran la misma cosa."

"No, eso es, um… un poco más complicado, pero yo, bueno… bien, ¿te gusta la idea de dos chicas haciéndolo, no?"

"Depende de las chicas… sí, bien, ya veo lo que quieres decir. ¿Así, como, Antonio y yo…?"

"No pensé que me gustaba tanto la idea hasta… ¿unos cinco minutos atrás?"

"Menos que eso."

"Sí." Tomoe suspiró. "¿Estabas de mal humor porque pensaste que iba a elegir a Antonio sobre ti o algo? ¿O porque él iba a elegirme a mí por sobre ti?"

"No es así," dijo él. Y no lo era. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo dijera?. Incluso el pensarlo dolía. "Es… Creo que no quería que ustedes dos me abandonaran."

"Idiota," dijo ella tiernamente. "La única razón por la que Antonio me dio un regalo de San Valentín fue porque yo estaba esperando en frente de la escuela de modo de saltarte encima apenas estuvieras aquí."

"¿Saltarme encima? Como…"

"¡No así! ¡No enfrente de la escuela! ¡Eres imposible!"

"¡Soy un chico!"

Tomoe golpeó su frente con la mano, pero todo era muy normal. Tal vez ese día no iba a ser tan malo como había esperado por un tiempo. "Quería… como… no _darte_ un regalo de San Valentín, aunque era claro que sí iba a hacerlo, y tú me diste a _mí_ un regalo, y yo pude ver cómo te habías esforzado mucho con el tema… esto suena más y más como una trama maligna cuanto más lo digo. No era como que tenías que _ganarte_ un regalo. Definitivamente iba a darte algo. Eventualmente. Sólo… que si me dabas una barra de caramelo de la máquina expendedora y le pegabas una figurita de corazón, no ibas a conseguir nada casero."

"¿Hiciste chocolates caseros?"

Tomoe colocó su mochila sobre la mesa. "Te toca el primero de estos," dijo, ceremoniosamente extrayendo un pequeño tupperware. En el interior tenía una cantidad de cosas envueltas en papel de aluminio. Destapó la parte superior y le alcanzó uno; tenía forma de corazón, y se sentía ligeramente compacto. "Es un brownie," dijo ella.

"Tengo-"

"¡Es de una caja! ¡Todo lo que hice fue romper algunos huevos!. No es como que haya estado esclavizada por horas con el horno ni nada. Quiero decir, de verdad es una buena mezcla para brownies, y lo hice en casa, pero no tengo puntos por hacerlo de cero."

"Pero sigue siendo increíble," dijo él. "Esta es la mejor cosa que nadie me dio nunca por San Valentín. O por nada." No, tener su primera bicicleta lo superaba, probablemente. Pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Definitivamente era la mejor cosa que había tenido por San Valentín, tal vez.

"¿Pero no era lindo el regalo de Antonio? ¿Qué te dio a ti?"

"Era una caja de Legend…"

"¿Puedo verla?"

Kotetsu se la dio; e inmediatamente ella la dio vuelta y comenzó a despegar una pequeña nota en la parte de atrás. Él la observaba. Una de las cosas que nunca pensó que comprendería mientras viviera era el por qué Tomoe Amamiya pasaba tanto tiempo con él. Ella era tan inteligente, y tan bonita, y a la gente les gustaba tan pronto la conocían. Tenía montones de amigos; Tomoe no lo necesitaba. Y Kotetsu no lo entendía.

"Aquí," dijo ella. "Es una pequeña tarjeta de San Valentín, como las de los niños. ¡Ábrela, quiero ver quién te tocó!"

Kotetsu la abrió. Tomoe se levantó y rodeó la mesa para ver por sobre su hombro. Era una tarjeta de Gray Ghost, la mano en el ala de su sombrero, diciendo "¡Me quito el sombrero por ti, San Valentín!" Tomoe, inclinándose sobre su hombro, soltó una risita cerca de su oído. "Antonio dijo que debió tocarme Gray Ghost,", dijo ella. "Creo que él tiene una mejor idea de cómo funciona el shippeo mejor que tú."

"¿Shippeo? ¿Eso que dices sobre GG y Legend?" Kotetsu volteó la cabeza para verla, pero su rostro estaba tan cerca que si giraba mucho más prácticamente la besaría. Aunque tal vez esa era la idea, pensó. Sus labios eran brillantes, como si tuviera alguna especie de brillo labial o algo.

"Sí," murmuró ella, sonando algo agitada y distraída. Kotetsu no creía que ella estaba prestando atención a lo que estaban hablando más que él. Sus ojos se cerraron detrás de sus lentes. Si él volteaba la cabeza un poco más-

La campana sonó justo mientras sus labios se tocaban.

* * *

Tomoe sabía que Kotetsu sólo habría ignorado la campana, pero _ella_ no podría, así que hubo de correr - estaba completamente segura que había golpeado al chico en la cara con una trenza – y gritó una disculpa y tomó su mochila y salió de la biblioteca con una marcha que era más veloz que la que normalmente usaba en Educación Física. Ni siquiera permaneció cerca para asegurarse de que él fuera a clases, pero probablemente lo haría, sin nadie ahí que lo acompañara.

La siguiente clase de Tomoe era historia. Kotetsu estaría en Español, pensó ella, asumiendo que fuera a la clase, y Antonio estaba, creía, ya tomando el examen de ciencias. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a hacer un seguimiento de sus agendas? Ni siquiera se sabía todas las clases de Emi, y habían sido amigas desde el segundo grado.

Por supuesto, nunca había besado a Emi, o casi besado. ¿Fue eso un beso? La mayor parte de un beso, al menos. Noventa por ciento de un beso. Nunca le había dado a Emi un noventa por ciento de un beso. O a nadie. No que haya estado besando a Kotetsu hasta hoy, tampoco.

Por el modo en que sentía su cuello y rostro, continuaba ruborizándose y deteniéndose y ruborizándose de nuevo durante toda la clase, pero ya no iban en orden alfabético, gracias a _Dios, _así que ya no estaba más al frente. ¿A lo mejor nadie lo notaba? Era un pensamiento estúpido. Deshizo sus trenzas y peinó su cabello - el profesor Camacho odiaba cuando la gente hacía eso en medio de la clase, pero usualmente ella era una buena chica y esta era una ocasión especial. Con el cabello suelto podía disimular un poco.

¿Sería tan malo dejar que Kotetsu lo supiera?. Ella le gustaba. Sabía que ella le gustaba. No era como que tenía que preocuparse por un rechazo. Pero sí por todo lo demás, como lo que _significaba_ estar en una relación, y el sexo, y su futuro, y si él continuaría escuchándola y actualmente esforzándose en cosas como estudiar y hacer la tarea si ya no sentía la necesidad de impresionarla, y cómo lo tomaría Antonio dado que parecía gustar de ambos y se los había dicho ese mismo _día_, e incluso si podría pedirles a Kotetsu y Antonio que lo hicieran mientras ella miraba.

Claro, el "trío lo resuelve todo" era una especie de grito de guerra del fandom, pero tener sexo con una persona a la vez era un terriblemente enorme paso. Con dos era inimaginable.

No, era extremadamente fácil _imaginarlo_, lo cual era un problema en sí mismo, pero entonces, ella se imaginaba todo el tiempo teniendo poderes NEXT, también, y tomando en cuenta lo que tanto Antonio como Kotetsu decían, sabía que el asunto en verdad era mucho más complicado que sus sueños sobre ser un héroe.

El profesor Camacho llamó su atención, y ella balbuceó algo sobre lo que era la Ilustración, y a juzgar por su reacción, la respuesta fue moderadamente satisfactoria pero algo fuera de lugar, y la confirmación de que no había estado prestando completa atención. Al menos eso le daba una excusa para su rostro enrojecido.

No podía continuar pensando en ello. Estaría viendo a los chicos en … ¿veinte minutos más?. Tiempo para pensar relativamente en algo más inofensivo. Le había prometido a Antonio su regalo de Valentín en el almuerzo - iba a darle un brownie de corazón también - y entonces en Psicología/Sociales, luego del almuerzo, sería capaz de darle un brownie a Emi. No vería a Melissa y a Karin hasta la sexta hora, en Matemáticas. Así que estaría cargando con el tupperware por el resto del día, y repartiendo pequeños chocolates a todos los que conocía.

La verdad era, que ella siempre había pensado en darle un brownie a Kotetsu, a menos que en verdad lo estropeara todo - y probablemente le habría tomado más que un caramelo de la expendedora con un corazón pegado. Sólo era que Tomoe no deseaba hacérselo tan fácil, tan obvio, y ahora se sentía mal por eso, porque si Kotetsu de algún modo pensaba que ella y Antonio iban a abandonarlo para siempre, significaba que estaba escondiendo sus sentimientos demasiado bien. (Por supuesto, Antonio _no había_ escondido los suyos demasiado bien, así que quizás no era toda su culpa.)

¿Pero cómo muestras tus sentimientos sin que tu cabeza explote? Kotetsu _de verdad_ no debia saltarse la clase de Inglés. Estaban leyendo _Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces_, por el amor de Dios. Claro, el chico había estado el día anterior, y ello no parecía haberlo ayudado a comprender mucho al final, y Tomoe había estado leyendo el libro y tampoco había cambiado su vida, pero una pensaría que la repetición tendría algún efecto. Especialmente cuando la situación en el siglo trece no era ni cercanamente relevante como la situación actual. Podría intentar traer el tema con él a la tarde, cuando lo ayudaba a estudiar, y _oh, Dios, probablemente se besarían de nuevo._ Kotetsu al menos _lo intentaría_. No que fuera malo, exactamente, pero ella necesitaba… convencerlo de no faltar a Inglés así podrían ordenar su relación, para lo cual besarse serviría también. No era todo tan complicado como ella pensaba.

Excepto por el beso en sí mismo. ¿Qué era lo que hacías con tu lengua? ¿Cómo nunca había salido eso a colación en todas las conversaciones que había tenido sobre chicos en todos esos años?.

Oh, y Kotetsu debería dejar de saltarse clases sólo por motivos obvios. Eso era todo, además.

* * *

Antonio no estaba seguro cómo Tomoe - o cualquiera - podía esperar que le prestara atención a un examen de ciencias bajo las circunstancias, pero como ella lo había enviado mucho antes, tuvo algún tiempo para rondar cerca de los casilleros e intentar poner su mente en ese estúpido estado científico. Y ella había hecho un buen trabajo, además; una vez que el examen estuvo enfrente suyo, comenzó a recordar las cosas que le había hecho aprender. Acabó la prueba antes de los esperado, y estaba completamente seguro que había pasado, incluso hasta de haber hecho un buen trabajo, así que podría decírselo con toda honestidad durante el almuerzo.

Era un poco extraño, que los tres comieran juntos. Antonio, si estaba cerca de la escuela durante el almuerzo, acostumbraba comer con los amigos a los cuales Tomoe se refería como sus "gamberros", y Kotetsu… Kotetsu comía solo, ¿no?. No podía recordarlo. Tomoe tendría gente con la que pasar el tiempo, aunque ella decía que ninguna de sus mejores amigas coincidía a la hora de la comida, pero en algún punto ella había cambiado las cosas para comer con ellos y ahora eso parecía natural.

Tomoe usualmente traía su almuerzo, normalmente en una bolsa, a veces en un bento. Antonio casi siempre salía y cruzaba la calle para comprar algo - hamburguesas o tacos o comida Thai para llevar - y Kotetsu había cambiado gradualmente, por causa de Tomoe seguramente, de consumir comida rápida o de las máquinas expendedoras a comer sándwiches o a servirse de lo que ella traía. Ninguno de los dos estaba en el comedor aún cuando él llegó, así que salió para comprar algunos tacos del negocio de Reyes. Conocían a su madre así que Antonio se mantenía lejos de allí cuando se saltaba clases, y con el hecho de que Tomoe lo mantenía encarrilado con el tema, se había ganado un bonus extra: podía comer más seguido en el lugar.

Cuando volvió, su bolsa aún estaba demasiado caliente como para tomarla por debajo, Tomoe y Kotetsu estaban en el lugar, sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa viéndose avergonzados como el demonio. Oh, muchacho. Tomoe se había deshecho de sus trenzas y tenía uno de sus enormes bento con múltiples pisos puesto delante de ella, sin abrir, y Kotetsu tenía su mochila en su regazo, luchando con algo en su interior.

Los dos estaban mirando a su alrededor - a cualquier parte excepto el uno al otro - así que vieron a Antonio antes de que éste llegara a la mesa. El chico levantó una mano en saludo; Kotetsu parecía iluminado. Tomoe estaba revolviendo en su bolso por algo ahora, también. "¿Qué pasa?", preguntó, mientras se acercaba a la tabla.

_Nervioso_, dijo Kotetsu en silencio. Antonio apartó una silla, la cual descartó al ver la goma de mascar en el asiento, y fue por otra. ¿Kotetsu quería decir que la respuesta era nervioso, o sólo que él y Tomoe estaban nerviosos?. No que lo último fuera algo nuevo. O difícil de notar después de cinco segundos mirándolos a ambos. ¿O quizás era que estaba nervioso porque Antonio se apareciera después de que casi se besaran antes?.

"¡Nada!", dijo Tomoe alegremente.

"Sí, así parece." Antonio se sentó en la silla. "Gracias por darme ese empuje, Tomoe. Creo que completé muy bien el examen."

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es grandioso, Antonio! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!"

"Eso te convierte en uno de los nuestros," dijo él. Kotetsu le pasó un pequeño objeto rosa; Antonio lo levantó de la mesa. Era uno de esos caramelos que se parecían hechos de tiza, diciendo "ERES GENIAL." Antonio le dio una mirada; Kotetsu le pasó otro, un pequeño disco como los de jockey con forma de corazón y de un verde enfermizo, diciendo esta vez "TAN LINDO."

"Toma," dijo Tomoe, sacando un tupperware de su mochila. "Tengo tu regalo de San Valentín."

"Oh, hey, dulce," contestó Antonio.

"¡Eso espero!" Tomoe abrió la tapa y extrajo algo envuelto en papel aluminio. Entonces se lo pasó, y Kotetsu aprovechó la oportunidad para arrojar uno de los pequeños corazones en el recipiente. Ella dio una ojeada al origen del sonido, pero entonces se volteó para depositar ceremoniosamente la cosa envuelta con forma de corazón en sus manos.

"Hice brownies," dijo ella. "Y de los trozos que sobraban armé los corazones, y me han quedado bastante bien."

"Increíble," dijo Antonio. "¿Me vas a hacer guardarlo para el postre, no?"

"No _puedo_ obligarte a hacer nada…"dijo ella, así que naturalmente él decidió, contra su voluntad, guardarlo para el postre. "Y traje un bento extra grande hoy, ¿pero ya pareces tener algo?"

"Tacos," dijo él. "Podemos dividirlos y también lo tuyo."

"Quiero ver el bento," dijo Kotetsu, aparentemente abandonando el nerviosismo por la esperanza de echarle un ojo a la comida en forma de corazón y/o probarla.

"Quiero ver lo que me arrojaste," contestó ella.

"A ti no te arrojé nada, lo arrojé dentro de tu… cosa. La cosa guarda-brownies."

"¿Oh, allí es donde fue a parar?" Tomoe espió dentro, entonces sonrió. "¿Estás usando los que tienen letras en vez de palabras sólo para atormentarme?"

"Déjame ver," dijo Antonio, y ella le pasó el corazón - "ESTÁS DE DIEZ" - mientras Kotetsu protestaba su inocencia. "Quiero ver la bolsa," dijo Antonio, interrumpiendo su pelea. Claro, así era como flirteaban, pero tenían toda clase de oportunidades para flirtear.

"Bien, bien, todos van a verlo todo, caray," dijo ella, y comenzó a desmantelar su bento, la tapa a un lado, la primera y segunda cajas sobre la mesa. Había arroz - ¿cómo consiguió volverlo rosa? – moldeado en una pareja de corazones, cubierto de vegetales o algo, también cortados en forma de corazón. Corazones de queso con corazones de jamón encima. Una pareja de pequeños sándwiches en forma de corazón. Más vegetales, la mayoría de ellos sin forma de corazón, aunque Tomoe había conseguido encontrar zanahorias rosadas en alguna parte.

"Eso es tan _lindo_," dijo Kotetsu, sonando impresionado.

"¿Cuántos cortadores de corazón tienes?" preguntó Antonio.

"¿Cómo cuatro? Mi hermana insistió en usar uno para las galletas, sin embargo. Están todos en el lavaplatos ahora."

"Podría jurarlo," dijo él, golpeando amablemente la mano de Kotetsu mientras Kotetsu buscaba… algo.

"Traje palillos extra," dijo Tomoe. "Por si acaso."

"Oh, bien, y aquí está la bolsa de caramelos," dijo Kotetsu, arrojándola en medio de la mesa. Unos cuantos corazones se desparramaron cuando lo hizo; "LLAMAME" y "MI BEBÉ" y "TE AMO." Antonio tomó el que decía "TE AMO" y se lo arrojó a Kotetsu por la cabeza, muy despacio.

"AUCH, ¿qué diablos? ¡Creí que me había disparado! Kotetsu se llevó la mano a un lado de su cabeza. ¿Por qué no juegas en la liga de baseball, idiota?"

"Porque no es un deporte de verdad," contestó Antonio. "El fútbol es mi juego y tú lo sabes."

"Creo que tengo una contusión," dijo Kotetsu. "¿Cuáles son los síntomas? Perdí la memoria. ¿Quién soy?"

"Ese no es uno de los síntomas," dijo Tomoe, riendo.

"¿No? Oh, todo me vuelve ahora."

Antonio nunca podría decidir si Kotetsu hacía eso sólo porque era una reina del drama por naturaleza, o porque hacía reír a Tomoe, pero de cualquier modo, funcionaba; para el momento en que se recobraba del caramelo fatal, Tomoe estaba soltando risitas, Antonio sonreía, y el nerviosismo se había dispersado. Antonio encontró un corazón que decía "SEXY" para pasarle a Tomoe, el cual la hizo reír más, y un "SÉ MÍO" para Kotetsu. Kotetsu le robó un corazón de arroz entero a Tomoe y le dio un corazoncito que decía "YO+TU", a cambio, y un "SOY TU CHICO" a Antonio. Antonio le pasó a Kotetsu un "BESÉMONOS," y Kotetsu enrojeció un poco y apartó la mirada y entonces le pasó a Antonio un "LLAMAME." Antonio lo guardó en su bolsillo y tomó uno de los corazones de queso y jamón con sus palillos.

Tomoe le dio un "ERES MI TIGRE" a Kotetsu, lo cual provocó en el chico que mostrara aquella ancha, lenta pero gradual sonrisa que siempre hacía que las rodillas de Antonio flaquearan; y a juzgar por cómo se veía el rostro de Tomoe, ella tenía la misma reacción. Tomoe le dio otro a él: "SÉ MI HÉROE," Antonio buscó uno de arriba a abajo, entonces le pasó "CORAZÓN DE ORO." Antonio tomó un puñado de la bolsa: "MI HOMBRE" para Kotetsu, "REPRESENTANTE DE LA CLASE" y "BÉSAME" y "NIÑA GENIO" para Tomoe. "ERES UN CAMPEÓN" para Kotetsu, y "ESA SONRISA." "ÁMALO" para Tomoe. Ella leyó el mensaje y lo deslumbró con una sonrisa; entonces ella le pasó ese corazón a Kotetsu entre otros. Entonces se ocupó de tomar la comida de su casi vacío bento mientras Kotetsu leía los mensajes de su último grupo de corazones.

Antonio buscó en su bolsa; tres tacos. No los necesitaba con todo el bento de Tomoe completando su almuerzo, así que tomó uno de los bultos envueltos en papel y le pasó uno a Kotetsu y otro a Tomoe. Un "I LOVE YOU" llegó hasta él, y un "DOS CORAZONES" y "BELLEZA", de Tomoe, uniéndose al grupo de corazones repartidos del lado de Kotetsu: "ABRÁZAME" y "BESOS Y ABRAZOS" y "ESPERO."

Antonio tomó algo de brócoli del bento de Tomoe, mayormente porque ello siempre la hacía feliz también - comer basura saludable - y observaba a Kotetsu devorar sistemáticamente su taco mientras Tomoe elegía corazones. Ninguno de los tres miraba al otro directamente, y apenas hablaban ahora, y Antonio estaba completamente seguro de que este era el modo más perfecto para terminar el Día de San Valentín.

**FIN.**

_**Ciertas aclaraciones referentes a mi terrible traducción:**_

**OT3:** En el fic original aparece esta especie de siglas, que yo no conocía, y que significan "One True Threesome". Son una derivación de OTP ("One True Pairing", que es cuando las locas fujoshis como nosotras emparejamos a nuestros personajes favoritos, convirtiéndolos en nuestra _pareja_ favorita. Entonces OT3 vendría a ser meter tres gatos en la relación, en vez de dos (ejemplo: Tomoe, Antonio y Kotetsu, en este caso). Yo lo traduje directamente como "Trío".

**Cons, fanzines, usenet y mailing list:** Con lo de _cons_ supongo que se ha de referir a convenciones (la otra opción que encontré era muy rebuscada para servir de referencia). Los fanzines son las revistas que los mismos fans arman sobre su serie o temática favorita (ejemplo, el fanzine "Intruders"). Usenet… muchos años oí hablar del mismo, pero jamás lo usé, ni entendí cómo funcionaba (tenía un amigo que sí le sacaba provecho). La definición, según Wikipedia, dice: _"Usenet es uno de los sistemas más antiguos de comunicaciones entre redes de computadoras, aún en uso. Permite a un usuario intercambiar opiniones y experiencias con otras personas interesadas en el mismo tema específico que él."_Y el mailing list no es más que una lista de direcciones de e-mail que una persona, o grupo, o lo que fuera, utiliza para mandar correos simultáneos a los usuarios inscriptos. Yo hace muchos años me había anotado en uno de ánime, pero actualmente ya no estoy en nada.

**Mister Legend, Gray Ghost, Purple Panther y Bird of Paradise:** A Legend ya lo conocen, GG o Gray Ghost es "Fantasma Gris", Purple Panther es "Pantera Púrpura" y Bird of Paradise es "Ave del Paraíso". Dejé los nombres originales en la traducción porque queda más acorde al espíritu de la serie; osea, nadie anda diciendo "La serie Tigre y Conejito", ni "Tigre Salvaje", ni "Cielo Alto", ni "Niña Dragón", entonces para qué traducir los nombres de estos otros Héroes…

**Loca fuyoshi: **En el original aparece "crazy fangirl", loca chica fanática, pero preferí usar la palabra fuyoshi porque tiene la misma intensidad. O más todavía…

**Shipping goggles/Shippeo: **Hasta hace poco no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que significaba la palabra "shippeo". Leía por aquí y por allá que tal o cual los shippeaba a estos y a aquellos, pero ni perra idea sobre qué demonios estaban hablando… Me puse a averiguar, mucho antes de traducir este fic, y encontré que shippeo deriva de "relationship", osea, "relación". Entonces básicamente shippear es agarrar al personaje X y al personaje Z y apachurrarlos uno contra el otro para que se quieran por siempre (estén ellos de acuerdo o no). Cuando tuve que traducir la frase "Shipping googles" me metí en un pantanal, porque en castellano cualquier cosa que le metiera quedaba horrible, así que decidí entrarle al término que casi todas conocían menos yo, y puse "anteojos de shippeo", que creo que deja bien en claro la cosa. No habrá problema, calculo, porque yo también los uso.

**Chocolate kisses: **Ajajajajajá! Primero lo traduje onda "besos de chocolate". Después noté que algo no cerraba y me puse a averiguar. Resulta que era una marca, conocidísima en EEUU y también en México y otros países, de chocolates: KISSES© de Hershey's©. Bueno, yo vivo dentro de un frasco de mayonesa (como decía un amigo mío) (¡si tengo suerte es posible que encuentre a Kotetsu!), y no tenía ni idea de esto… Espero que no se haya perdido el chiste cuando sí o sí tuve que traducir a Kotetsu diciendo "Ella me dio un BESO (KISS) por San Valentín".

**Tomogotchi: **¿Alguien se acuerda de los Tamagotchis, los bichitos japoneses virtuales que había que alimentar, sacar a pasear y no-sé-qué-más-porque-yo-jamás-tuve-un-tamagotchi-o riginal?. Escuché sobre ellos hace cuarenta mil años (allá por 1997, creo), y después hubo una explosión de copias piratas de los mismos, en toda clase de versiones (había tamagotchis piratas que hasta traían cuarenta bichos para elegir; mi hermana tenía uno de esos). Bueno, Kotetsu, que es tan simpático, agarró el nombre de Tomoe y lo 'conjuncionó' con tamagotchi. Increíble el nivel de paciencia de esa chica… Y Barnaby se quejaba del 'Bunny'…

**Pastel tres leches: **En el original, el nombre está en español "Tres leches cake".

**La habitación oculta: **O "the band room", en el original. Según averigüé en el Urban Diccionary, la habitación oculta es cualquier lugar en un sitio determinado, donde van las parejitas a darse de arrumacos y/o 'profundizar' su relación, ejem…

**Vladimir y Estragón:** Son dos personajes de una obra que se llama "Esperando a Godot", escrita por Samuel Beckett. Al parecer, por alguna razón que se me escapa, como que tachan a su relación de gay… Aunque por lo que he averiguado, sólo son amigos.

**Chocolates caseros: **Para la cultura Japonesa, el regalar chocolates hechos a mano en casa es el summun del cariño y amor que le tienen a esa persona. Hay como distintos grados de chocolate para regalar, dependiendo de a quién se lo van a dar, pero lo casero es para gente REALMENTE IMPORTANTE. Kotetsu no podría haber recibido nada mejor, aunque eran brownies. Yo personalmente prefiero los scones dulces con pasas de uva o nuez.

**Mucho ruido y pocas nueces: **El libro del que se quejaba Kotetsu es una obra teatral escrita por William Shakespeare. Creo que ví la película alguna vez, pero no me atrajo ni un poquito tampoco a mí…

**Los corazones con letras: **Tampoco conocía yo los corazoncitos con mensaje… No, no vivo en la estepa Siberiana, vivo en Argentina. Bueno, los corazones con letras, un dolor para traducirlos, hube de buscar sus significados en Internet (al menos de los más raros a mis ojos): _"U R A 10"_, _"LUV U"_, _"WHIZ KID"_, _"3 U"_, _"CUTIE PIE"_, _"XOXO"_ (por este, me dice mi novia en la fila del supermercado cuando vió el historial de mi celular: "Significa besos y abrazos". Yo la miro y le contesto: "Bueno, no estabas vos para preguntarte en ese momento…").

Creo que esto es todo. No sé si a quien lea esto le vá a gustar tanta palabrería, pero al menos espero haber despejado algunas dudas. Es la primera vez que hago aclaraciones en un fic. ¡Gracias y nos leemos en otra traducción! ¡Thank you very much, Lirillith for you permission!.


End file.
